With the proliferation of small engine driven tools such as string trimmers, blowers, brush cutters, lawn mowers and similar appliances, concerns have arisen with regard to their environmental impact on air and ground contamination. The use of such tools creates gases which add to the overall level of air pollution and their refueling may result in spills which on a cumulative basis could cause damage. There is therefore a need to provide fuel in a prefilled container which will minimize the need for user interaction. This would avoid spillage and the improper use of fuels. In the case of two cycle engines an accurate fuel to oil mixture could be supplied thereby improving the emissions of such tools.
It is therefore, the purpose of this invention to construct a fuel tank which may be filled with a fuel that is optimized for the particular tool or application including oil and other additives. This will result in improved engine performance, reduced maintenance, longer life, and reduced emissions. The tank is designed to be easily installed in the tool and removed when empty. Another purpose is to construct a low cost fuel tank which is disposable and preferably recyclable.